Laroy Wayne
| last seen = | appearances = 12 episodes (see below) }} Laroy Wayne was the previous leader of the One-Niners on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Tory Kittles, Laroy makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. He starts off as an ally towards SAMCRO, but after the death of his girlfriend, Veronica Pope by the hands of SAMCRO, he becomes enraged and has a vendetta for the Sons. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, and fifth seasons, Laroy met his demise in the Season 5 episode . Personality and Appearance Laroy is an African-American male. He usually wears a button-front shirt in purple and has a tattoo of the Roman Numeral for 9 (IX) on the back of his neck. He is quiet and calm with the exception of season 4, where he becomes frustrated both when the Sons Of Anarchy protect Alvarez and when Tig kills his girlfriend in a hit and run. It is unknown whether or not he's got knowledge of it being the Sons Of Anarchy. In the early seasons however he had a pretty good relationship with Clay as they call each other brother. Jax and Laroy seems to be getting along as well, considering Laroy gives Jax a chance to convince Piney putting down his weapon when he's in the one-niners bar. Biography Background Season 1 Piney blames the One-Niners for the death of his daughter-in-law, and confronts them looking for vengeance. Wayne denies these accusations and Jax then assures Piney it was not the One-Niners. Season 4 When SAMCRO and Galindo Cartel discover that Laroy and Niners are working together Sonora Cartel, they agree a meeting. LaRoy and the Niners meet up with the Sons at a garage. They both brought a lot of guys. Jax tells LaRoy they're in the middle of two cartels and their drug business. Luis and his guys come in. LaRoy spits in Luis' face and Jax essentially saves his life by punching him before the Galindo guys can shoot him. Jax whispers at him to be cool and he'll try to get him out alive. LaRoy faces Luis and goes along. LaRoy says the Lobos approached the Niners last month before the Sons got out of prison. Luis wants them to tell the Lobos they have a big buyer, or he's going to shoot every single one of them. Jax and Clay talk to LaRoy privately, telling him Galindo is a better play and they can't get caught in a cartel war. They promise to talk to Alvarez and find a way to cut in the Niners. LaRoy agrees. LeRoy and his guys meet with the Lobos, who have come with a suitcase full of coke to meet their big buyer. A shot rings out. One of the cartel falls dead, then another. Then there's a hail of gunfire with automatic weapons being fired from every corner. LaRoy and the cartel guys take cover. The Lobos use a rocket grenade launcher to blast holes in the wall and escape. Jax screams with rage as he watches the Lobos get away. Luis' response is to line up the Niners and prepare to execute them anyway. Clay doesn't intervene. Jax does, saying this isn't Mexico and they have to work with other crews. Jax says they need relationships to move their product. He says LaRoy made a bad choice but changed his mind. "You kill this guy, you're killing everything," Jax tells him. Luis leaves the Niners with a threat. After leaving the Sonora Cartel, Laroy is constatly attacked by the mexicans, in revenge for their betrayal, and when they spot Alvarez and his Mayans, they shoot at them. After Clay is shot by Opie 2 times, the club blames it on the One-Niners and Laroy leading Tig to seek revenge by killing Laroy. Tig follows Laroy in his car and attempts to hit him but Laroy gets out of the way and instead Tig kills Laroy's girlfriend Veronica Pope. Laroy then drives (with his One-Niner members) chase down Tig until Tig ditches his truck and gets on his motorcycle. Tig takes to the highway and SAMCRO members help cover him and they manage to shoot a the One-Niner driver in the leading vehicle holding up the rest of the gang with Laroy furious. It is later found out by Eli Roosevelt that Veronica Pope (Laroy's girlfriend who was killed) had a very powerful father up in Oakland, Damon Pope. Season 5 After Laroy retaliates against SAMCRO, Damon Pope orders August Marks to kill him. In the episode Sovereign, August Marks shows off the remains of Laroy before informing Darnell of his new leadership. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-ATK S4-5.jpg|ATK S4-5 - Tory Kittles as Laroy Wayne Appearances Category:Characters Category:One-Niners Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Killed by August Marks Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased